


Humans & Androids

by astrovivir



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Androids have been introduced into the world, but what will that lead to?





	1. Tweek builds an android

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this bc we’re focusing on androids and AIs in English atm and I felt Inspired.

The year was 2033.

  
In a small city in Denver, known as South Park, a young inventor had just made a breakthrough in technology. The world’s first android.

  
Ok, perhaps not the first.  
But, it was one of the firsts to be completely indistinguishable from humans.

  
The young man stepped back from his creation, looking over it with pride as he ran an oil covered hand through his messy blonde hair. The man cleared his throat.

  
The android had black hair, a tan skin tone was projected onto it. It wore a blue bomber jacket with a name being projected onto it. It wore black skinny jeans and new shoes.

  
“Ok.. uh. St-start up?” He said slowly. He was anxious to see what this android had in store.

  
The android’s dark eyes lit up with life and looked directly at its creator.

  
The man’s eyes widened. “O-oh! Perfect, you work! Ok um, wh-what’s your name?” He asked.

  
“I am prototype CR-41G, but you have programmed me to introduce myself as simply: Craig.” The android’s voice was monotone, but it wasn’t as if the man expected much from it.

  
“O-ok Craig, can you move your head?”

  
It did.

  
“How about your arms?”

  
It bended and unbended it’s arms.

  
“Legs?”

  
Slight leg kicking.

  
“Perfect! Your body movements seem to be working great! Can you take a few steps forward?”

  
Craig looked down at the floor and took a hesitant step. He took another one and began to slowly walk. The man watched happily.

  
“Everything’s running smoothly. Ok, Craig. Fr-from now on, you belong to me. I’ll be installing regular updates on you.” 

Craig looked up at the man. “What’s your name?” He asked.

  
“Oh, m-my name? It’s Tweek.” Tweek noted how much taller Craig was than him. Maybe he could change that with the next update. “Y-you can shut down now. I’ll start you up again when I need you.”

  
Craig went back to his area and powered down. The light faded from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Tweek presented Craig in front of many businesses. He showed Craig to industries and businessmen. He showed off all the things Craig could do.

  
And soon enough, industries hired Tweek and his team to create more androids.   
Sales skyrocketed as soon as they hit the market and Tweek stood by, watching it all happen with pride.

  
Tweek personally sold androids to some of his friends and family.

  
He sold one to his parents to help around the coffee shop that they owned.

  
His friend, Butters, was given one to help with the students Butters taught at the local elementary.

  
Everywhere androids were being bought and used to help with chores or big city projects. Almost everyone in South Park owned an android!

  
“Isn’t this great? E-everyone loves you guys!” Tweek boasted to Craig one night as he fixed Craig’s leg. A few bolts and wire had come loose while running some tests.

  
“I-I never thought people would get this excited about some androids. H-honestly, I thought this idea would’ve flopped the minute I stepped into those c-company offices.” He continued on.

  
Craig was silent, processing Tweek’s words one by one. He had gotten stumped on one.

  
“What’s love?” He asked.

  
Tweek stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at Craig. The android was staring back down at him.

  
“T-that word should be in your v-vocabulary.”

  
“It is, but the definition doesn’t fit the context of your sentence.”

  
Tweek put his hands in his lap. “What’s the definition?”

  
“Love. Noun. An intense feeling of deep affection.” Craig answered, “but, humans don’t really seem to show deep affection towards androids so it doesn’t fit.” He added.

  
“W-well. Love can also be when someone likes something or someone very much. Just how humans like androids very much.” Tweek quickly explained.

  
Craig slowly nodded and Tweek took that as a cue to continue his repairs.

  
‘I’ll have to fix that thought.. who knows what it could lead to in the future.’ Tweek thought to himself as he pressed together a severed wire in Craig’s robotic skeleton. 


	2. Butters Gets An Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek gives Butters his own android as a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll update every Monday.

Butters Stotch had lived in South Park all his life. He saw it transform from a small, redneck town to a fairly large city.

He had left for a while to go to college and get his masters as well as his credentials for teaching. Butters found it funny how he now taught at the elementary that he used to attend when he was younger.

The children were so well behaved. Much more behaved than his classmates were. 

When the androids were introduced to the world, Butters was worried. He worried about how they could affect society. He worried if they would turn against humans. They seemed to show no signs of it yet, and Butters was even given an android of his own by the creator. 

“This is for y-you, Butters.” Tweek said, standing next to dormant android. It had blonde hair and pale skin with freckles dotting its face. It wore a orange sweater over a black hoodie and ripped jeans. 

“For me? Why, that’s so nice of you, Tweek!” Butters smiled happily, examining the android. It had the word ‘Ken’ projected on its clothing, near where a heart would be. 

“You just gotta say start up and it’ll turn on- o-oh, see there it goes.” Tweek chuckled as the android in front of them turned on, looking at the two. 

“I-I already tested out his movements and r-responses for you.” 

Butters nodded and looked at the android. “Um.. hello!” He said cheerfully.

“Hello. My name is Ken, your new android.” Ken said. His voice had more emotion than Craig’s did. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Oh, why my name’s Butters!” 

The android let out a small chuckle, which sounded a bit weird to both the human men. It was weird hearing a robot laugh. 

“Butters? Hello Butters.” 

 

* * *

“It can help around the classroom and even teach the ch-children, you just have to tell it w-what to teach.” Tweek was telling Butters as they got the robot settled into the classroom. It was Monday, Butters wanted Tweek to be there when he introduced Ken to the class.

“I can’t wait for the kids to meet him! They’ll love him, I know it!” 

Tweek smiled and watched the clock. It was 7:53, students would start showing up soon. 

It was 7:58 when they all showed up, climbing into their seats before the bell rang. They all eyed Tweek and the sleeping android as they came into the classroom. They all seemed to be around 9 or 10, which was fair seeing how Butters taught fifth grade. 

The bell rang and Butters let it die down before beginning to speak.

“Good morning everyone!” There was a few mumbled good mornings back. “I’m sure you all saw the android in the room, I’m going to talk about that right now.”

The children sat anxiously, just wanting to meet the android already. 

“Now, Mr. Tweak here is the one who invented these androids and he was so kind as to give us one of our own.” 

Tweek stood there, rubbing his palms together nervously. He never liked being the center of attention. 

“Now this fella is Ken,” Butters turned to the android. “Ken, start up.” 

Ken’s eyes flickered and he straightened up, looking at the children then at Butters. “Good morning, Butters.” He said. 

“Good morning Ken. These are the students you’ll be helping out with. Everyone say hello.” Butters looked at the children.

They all responded with hello’s and hi’s, some sounding more excited than others. 

“Now, Ken is here to help you. I know some of the stuff we learn can get pretty confusing. So don’t feel afraid to ask Ken or myself for help.” 

Butters ended with that and started class. Tweek went and said bye to him before leaving. Ken stood near the front, beside the board. 

One little girl in particular was more focused on Ken than on the lesson. She had dirt and scratches all over her face. Her clothes were rags. She had brown hair pulled up into two messy pigtails. Despite the state she was in, she smiled brightly and she had a sense of innocence in her eyes. She was looking right at Ken, filled with curiosity and wonder. 

“Karen?” The girl was snapped out of her thoughts. 

“Y-yes Mr. Stotch?” She straightened up. 

“Pay attention, this stuff is important.” Butters said, but kept a playful smile. 

Karen nodded and looked back down at her work. She glanced back at Ken. 

The android looked at her and smiled. He gave her a small wave and Karen smiled.


	3. Androids Aren’t Supposed To Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androids are meant to listen and obey. It could get dangerous when they start to think for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to incorporate relationships but it feels awkward having an android and human fall in love but also shape of water was a thing so why not

Stan Marsh didn’t like the androids. No, he didn’t like them one bit.

  
But it was a good paying job to build them.

  
And building them was what he did.   
He worked eight hours a day building, repairing, and programming androids. He got a good income out of it and was able to get by.

  
The androids took hours to build. The programming had to be exact and if any errors were found, the android had to be dismantled and rebuilt all over again.   
That was Stan’s job, a laborious one at most.

  
It wasn’t his passion, but it was good enough.

  
Today Stan was ordered to build a new android. It was an order placed by a family in South Park known as the Broflovski’s. They wanted someone to help around the house, but they also wanted a companion for their youngest and only child.

  
“Why don’t they just get a dog?” Stan asked himself when he got the orders. But he couldn’t complain- no, he wasn’t supposed to complain. All Stan was supposed to do was build this android and get it shipped out to the family in time. So he started working. He already had the parts, he just needed to do programming.

  
Stan waited as six robotic arms assembled the android. Sparks flew as they lasered pieces together. The arms worked fast with little to no mistakes.

They assembled the robots head an one arm pressed a button on the temple of the head. The button glowed and a line appeared, running around the head and stopping midway. Another line appeared and ran down the forehead and over the left eye, stopping at the middle of the cheek. The lines glowed a soft blue.

  
These were the only signs that would let anyone know if someone was a human or an android. All androids had these markers.

  
The arms finished building the android’s body. All that was left was an open panel for Stan to instal the programming chip.  
Stan walked over to the android and placed a small computer chip inside of the empty panel. A robotic arm came around and lasered it shut.

  
“Start program.” Stan said and stepped out of the android’s area. A small start up noise rang out and the android began to project physical features. It’s skin tone was pale, freckles dotted it’s arms and face. Clothes were projected next. A pale green sweater and black skinny jeans were given to the android. It’s hair was curly and ginger.. And really big.

  
Stan made a face. “Give it a hat,” he ordered. A green ushanka was placed on the androids head. “I guess..” Stan mumbled. “Start up,” he said.

  
The android’s eyes flickered on and it looked at Stan.

  
“What’s your name?” Stan asked.

  
“I am prototype K-Y13, but you have programmed me to introduce myself as simply: Kyle.” The usual start up monologue.

  
Stan went through the usual routine of testing its body movements and if it could walk. Everything worked perfectly.

  
“Ok Kyle. You’re gonna be packaged up and shipped down to the city where your owners will pick you up. Just do what they say and everything should work out.” Stan wrote something down on an order receipt, not seeing the android frown.

  
“I’m being sold?” It said.

  
Stan looked at it. “Well, yea. That’s the routine. We build you, give you a program, then you’re shipped out to the stores or to whoever ordered you.. What’s with that look?”

  
Kyle shook his head. “I-it’s nothing, I just thought that-”

  
“You thought?” Stan frowned this time.

“That’s not supposed to happen, there must be something wrong with your programming. Open the panel!” Three robotic arms came down. Two went to grab Kyle’s arms and the third one opened the panel on his chest up.

  
“W-wait,” Kyle tried to push the robot’s off of him. “You’re disassembling me?”

  
“We’re just going to reprogram you. You have a broken chip, it’s fine.” Stan explained.

  
“But, I’m fine. I promise I’ll do everything I’m told,” Kyle pushed down the arm near his chest. “I won’t cause any problems just- please! Please don’t disassemble me!” Kyle was shaking now, which caught Stan’s attention.

  
“Stop.” He said and the robot arms froze. He waved them away and turned to a desk in the lab. There was a screwdriver on it which he grabbed. He walked into Kyle’s area. “I don’t want to see you on the news or anything, ok? Just do what you’re told and we’ll both get out of this without consequences.” Stan closed the panel on Kyle’s chest and screwed it shut.

  
“Thank you,” Kyle said, lowering his arms.

  
“Look, the family who ordered to has a son. He’s young, in fifth grade I think. Just keep him happy and things’ll turn out good.” Stan stepped out of Kyle’s area.

  
Kyle nodded. Stan sighed.

  
“Go down that hallway. They’ll send you out,” Stan said quietly.

  
Kyle nodded once again and moved towards the hallway. He turned to Stan. “Thank you.” He said.

  
Stan didn’t say anything, he just nodded his head.

  
Kyle turned back to the hallway and stepped inside. Not looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yea this fic was v much inspired by Detroit: become human (it’s a good game)


	4. The Broflovski’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry

Kyle was shut down as soon as he reached the end of the hallway. He was boxed up, sent out to South Park, and was delivered the next day.

  
“Ike, do you want to wake him up?” Mrs. Broflovski asked.

  
Little 10 year old Ike nodded excitedly. He was asked if he knew what to say to start up the robots, which he did know.

  
“Start up!” Ike nearly shouted. Oh how excited he was!

  
Kyle started up and looked at the family sitting in front of him. A father and a mother, and a small boy standing in front of him.

  
“Hello. My name is Kyle, your new android.” He stated.

  
“Hi Kyle!” Ike was practically bouncing with joy.

  
Kyle looked down at Ike and smiled sweetly before looking back over at the parents.

  
“Hello Kyle. We’re the Broflovski’s. That’s our son Ike.” The father said, gesturing at the little boy. “We hope you like it here.”

  
Kyle simply nodded.

  
It was early morning. Both parents had to work and they asked Kyle to take Ike to school.

  
“The school isn’t that far. It’s a short walk and Ike loves walks, don’t you Ike?” The mother looked down at her son. He nodded excitedly.

  
Kyle waited for Ike to get ready and off they went. Ike held Kyle’s hand as they walked and got started talking.

  
“Mr. Stotch has an android too! His name is Ken, but we call him Kenny! Do you know him?” Ike looked up at Kyle.

  
“No, I don’t think I do.” Kyle responded.

  
“Oh. Well that’s ok, because you can meet him and then you’ll know him! There’s this girl in my class who’s always talking to Kenny, her name is Karen. She likes Kenny a lot and Kenny likes her too!” Ike continued on.

  
Kyle enjoyed listening to Ike talk. He talked about almost anything. He had such an innocent, childlike energy to him that made Kyle feel relaxed.

  
“That’s my school!” Ike said and let go of Kyle’s hand. He ran a few feet and looked back at Kyle.

  
Kyle was catching up to him, ignoring the looks of curiosity that the other children gave him. Ike took his hand again and led him inside the school.

  
“Ike, I’m not sure if I’m allowed in here.” Despite his protests, Ike led Kyle along without a word.

  
They eventually made it to the classroom. The walk wasn’t that long granted how small the elementary was. It was earlier so Ike was the only one in the class. Leo and Kenny were inside setting up for the day.

  
“Hi Mr. Stotch! Hi Kenny!” Ike greeted, dragging Kyle over to his desk.

  
“Hello Ike- oh, hello.” Leo looked at Kyle. Kyle looked back at him.

  
“Uh.. hello. I’m Kyle, Ike’s Android.” Kyle felt a sort of nervousness inside of him.

He knew something like this would happen, but he wasn’t prepared for more introductions. What was the script again? Just say hello, your name, and don’t speak unless spoken to? Kyle couldn’t remember.

  
Leo broke Kyle out of this thoughts.

“Hello, Kyle. I’m Mr. Stotch, Ike’s teacher. This here is Kenny. He helps out around the classroom.” He gestured at Kenny, who was standing behind him.

  
Ok.. ok, how was he supposed to interact with other androids? This wasn’t in the protocol. Kenny seemed stumped on what to do as well, for he didn’t respond or even greet Kyle in the slightest.

  
“Can Kyle stay with me?” Ike asked Leo.

  
This seemed to take Leo aback, for he stumbled on his words before giving an actual answer, “I don’t think that’d be a good idea Ike.” He said. Ike frowned and made quiet noises of frustration.

  
Kyle knelt down besides Ike. “I have to get back home. Your parents wanted me to clean up the house.” He told him in a quiet voice. His programming told him that this volume and eye-to-eye level made children understand better.

  
Ike nodded silently before throwing his arms around Kyle, pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you, big brother.” He said. Kyle heard Leo’s inhale sharply when Ike said that.

  
Kyle hesitantly hugged Ike back. He didn’t know how to respond to this. Androids weren’t part of families.

Androids were simply there to do their job and that was that. Yet, Ike considered Kyle family after only having him for a few hours. How could Kyle react to that.

  
Kyle decided to just mimic Ike’s behavior. “Love you too,” after some time Kyle added, “little brother.”

  
Ike squeezed him tighter before letting go.

  
Leo stepped in. “I-I think you should go..” He said quietly so Ike wouldn’t hear him. His tone sounded confused and the look in his eyes was.. Fear.

  
Kyle tried to ignore the bad feeling he got from that and nodded. He left the classroom and exited the school.

  
He went back home and did what the Broflovski’s told him to do. 


	5. Android Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the androids come questions.  
> And one of those questions is: how would they interact with each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to update sorry.

“You want to what?”

  
Token Black was currently standing in a lab with an android and some nutjob. He had no idea why he was still here, his shift had ended an hour ago.

  
Yet here he was, listening with total confusion as Tweek explained to him for the millionth time what he wanted to do.

  
“Argh! Token it’s simple! I-I want to see how the an-androids interact with each other.” Tweek was pulling his hair in frustration.

  
“Yeah, I got that Tweek. But why? The androids aren’t going to interact once they’re out there. Why waste time seeing what would happen?”

  
“Because, what if it does happen? We have to make sure it won’t end badly! Plus, maybe we can advance more if the androids work together!” Tweek had turned back to the android in the room at this point.

It was Craig, powered down and hunched down in his area. “It wouldn’t hurt us to try..” Tweek said.

  
“What android would we use? Craig’s the only one available for testing.” Token crossed his arms. He was becoming impatient with Tweek.

  
Tweek turned to Token. “We can use Clyde!” He exclaimed.

  
Token frowned. “Clyde isn’t ready for testing.” He started tapping his foot now.

  
“Sure he is! He’s been activated for three months now, it’s time he sees other people besides you,” Tweek walked closer to Token. “Please? One test and then he can go back.” Tweek sounded nearly desperate at this point. Token supposed he really wanted to see how Clyde would do in the field.

  
Token sighed and let his arms drop to his side. “Fine. I’ll go get him.” He turned to the door and walked out.

  
Tweek yelled out a thank you before he left.  


 

* * *

 

Token entered his lab, closing the door behind him. It was messy, papers littered his desk and overflowed out of the small trash can he left. In the middle of the room sat an android who was turned off. It had brown hair and wore a red and blue letterman jacket,

  
“Start up,” Token said. His voice was tired. He was tired.

  
The android powered on and blinked a few times before looking up at Token. It smiled. “Hi, Token. You’re here late. I thought you went home.”

  
“I was going to,” Token walked over to the android, “But Tweek kept me a bit late. Actually, he wants you for something. We’re going to test something and we need you for it.”

  
Clyde shrugged. “Alright. When do you need me?” He asked.

  
“Now. Walk with me.” Token waited for Clyde before walking back to Tweek’s lab. The android followed next to him.

  
Tweek was still there. Craig was on now and Tweek was fussing over him. Token cleared his throat and Tweek jumped, letting out a small yell. Tweek turned to him and Clyde.

  
“H-Hello, Clyde.” Tweek rubbed his knuckles.

  
“Hello.” Clyde responded back. Clyde hadn’t known anyone besides Token. Who were these two?

  
Tweek grabbed Craig’s arm and brought him to the front. “This is Craig,” Tweek looked at Craig. “He’s an android. Like you.” He looked back at Clyde.

  
Clyde looked at Craig. He was taller and tanner. “You’re an android?” He asked.  
Craig nodded. “Yea, I am.” Was all he said.

  
“You’re really tall for an android. I thought they were all supposed to be the same height and you’re definitely not the same height as me. I have to stand up on my toes to get as tall as you, and even then I’m still not your height-”

  
“You talk a lot.” Craig interrupted.

  
Clyde froze. Tweek feared the worse an opened his mouth to power both of them off.. But then Clyde started laughing.

  
“You’re funny. I like you.” Clyde said after his small laughing fit. He smiled up at Craig.

  
Craig shrugged and didn’t say anything, but he smiled which was surprising to both Token and Tweek. Token swore he had never seen the android smile before.

  
Tweek let the two androids stay by themselves in the lab as he talked outside in the hallway with Token.

Tweek listened to Clyde’s constant chatter and the occasional one word response from Craig. Every now and then Clyde would laugh. That still made Tweek cringe, hearing the androids laugh. It didn’t feel right. The laughs were so.. Robotic.

  
“So.. that went better than we thought it would go.” Token started off.

  
Tweek chuckled, “Yea.. I thought Clyde was going to jump at him at first. He does talk a lot though.”

  
Token nodded and sighed. “Yea, he does. I’m trying to fix that. I think it’s a bug but no matter how many times I replace his chip, the talking stays.”

  
“You could always remove his vocal chip.” Tweek joked.

  
“Trust me, I’ve wanted to.” Token said.  
The two shared a laugh. They listened to the silence.

  
The silence?

  
Clyde opened the door behind them and looked at Token. “I’m ready to go now.” He said.

  
Token frowned and turned to him. “What happened?”

  
“Oh, nothing. We had a good time. We just ran out of things to say and Craig isn’t much of a talker, so we stayed in a comfortable silence. Then I remembered you should’ve gone home by now and now I’m here talking to you.” Clyde explained.

  
“Oh shoot!” Tweek cried out. “I’m so sorry Token I forgot your shift ended already!”

  
Token put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Tweek. We made some progress here, and you can make it up to me by letting have a day off.”

  
Tweek nodded frantically. “Please! Take as many days as you like- well, maybe not too many.”

  
Token laughed and said goodbye to Tweek and Craig. He took Clyde back to his lab.

  
“Did you have fun?” Token asked as he put Clyde back into his area.

  
“Yes! I like Craig. We’re friends now,” he took a pause. “I.. I like having friends.” He looked at Token.

  
Token looked right back at him and smiled, nodding. “Well.. maybe you can go see him again tomorrow. For now, shut down.”

  
Clyde’s eyes went dark and he slumped over, leaving Token alone in a half lit room with a sleeping android.


	6. No Robots Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is so fond of the androids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whips* plot development   
> also some creek

The androids became more and more aware of their existence as time went on.

Some androids began to wear down and even attacked their humans; those androids were taken and dismantled as quickly as possible.

  
Some androids skipped the attacking and simply ran away from their new homes. Everywhere reports of missing androids were popping up.

  
The people were getting angry. They wanted working androids who would do what they were asked with no argument. They didn’t want androids who were slowly becoming more human than the actual humans.

  
The anger was thrown onto Tweek’s shoulders. He was the one who built these androids. He was the one who had all the answer.

  
Yet, Tweek didn’t have the answers to this. He didn’t know why the androids were acting out. As far as he knew, the androids were well-behaved. The two in the lab respected the other workers and each other. Tweek didn’t understand what could possibly be happening.

  
“Well, what do you want us to do about it?” Token has asked Tweek. They were discussing their current situation in Tweek’s lab.

  
“Gah! I don’t know! I-I don’t know how to fix this! Quit putting all this pressure on me- just leave me alone!” Tweek had snapped. All this pressure, all this responsibility; it was simply too much for him.

  
Token sighed and left the lab, letting Tweek be.

  
Tweek crumpled to the floor, holding his head and tugging at his hair. He rocked back and forth.

  
The sound of Craig powering on rang out, but Tweek was too distressed to notice.

  
Craig walked over to Tweek and knelt down in front of him. “Tweek?”

The blonde in front of him yelped and nearly jumped back. “Cr-craig?! What are you- I didn’t power you on.” He was twitching, Craig noted.

  
“I heard sounds of distress and I was activated by that,” Craig paused and then frowned. “What's wrong?” He asked, moving his hand to stop Tweek from pulling his own hair.

  
“I- there’s so much going wrong right now. The other androids they keep a-attacking humans and leaving their homes. Everyone keeps coming to me f-for answers but I don’t- gah!- I don’t know what to do! I don’t know what’s g-going on!” Tweek went on and Craig listened. The android kept ahold of Tweek’s hands so he wouldn’t go back to hurting himself. Tweek would be lying if he said he wasn’t fond of the gesture. He and Craig had gotten close over the months. Tweek even considered Craig a friend and was constantly fussing over him. He wasn’t sure if Craig understood, but that didn’t seem to matter.

  
Eventually, Tweek calmed down and was now trying to control his breathing. His face was wet so he could assume he had started crying in the middle of his ranting. Craig was still there, holding his hands and listening quietly. Tweek sniffed and looked at Craig, who was looking straight at him. He rubbed his puffy eyes.

“Th-thank you..” he said quietly.

  
Craig nodded. “You’re alright now?” He asked.

  
“I-I think so.. I’m better than before. I’m still stressed out about w-what to do.” Tweek responded.

  
Craig processed the current situation Tweek was in and tried to find a solution for him. “Maybe it’s not the androids faults?” Was the only thing that can to him.

  
“What..?” Tweek looked back at Craig.

  
“What if it’s the humans faults? Androids wouldn’t just attack humans for no reason. Maybe they’re being mistreated, maybe that’s why they’re acting up-“

  
“Craig, that’s insane-“

  
“Tweek think about it!” Craig grabbed Tweek’s shoulders. “Clyde and I don’t act up because you and Token and everyone else in this building respect us and take care of us-“

  
“But Craig. The androids were reported of not wanting to be kept as just slaves. That’s why they’re revolting. They’re becoming too aware.”

  
Tweek trailed off. Craig was silent.

  
“Are- do you know that you’re not human?” Tweek asked.

  
“Of course I know that, Tweek. I’ve known since you built me.” Craig answered.

  
“You know that you’ll never be human?”

  
“Yes. Yes I know that I’m an android and I’ll never be a human, yes I know it all Tweek.”

  
“So then,” Tweek frowned. Craig let go of him. “Why are you still here?” Tweek all but whispered.

  
Craig didn’t understand, but he did at the same time. Why wouldn’t he still be here? Tweek treated him well. He had shelter. He had regular repairs and updates. It was good here. He was good here. Why would he ever want to leave Tweek?

  
“I’m still here because.. because I want to be here, Tweek. Because I like it here. Because I like being here with you.” If Craig could blush he’d probably be doing that now.

  
Tweek, on the other hand, was blushing.

He was quiet besides some small mumbles to himself that Craig couldn’t quite make out. Tweek stood up and dusted himself off. “You uh.. l-look, I’ll figure things out. You j-just stay in this lab and try not to get into tr-trouble. Ok?” Tweek stammered out.

  
Craig nodded and stood up, walking back to his area and shutting down himself.  
Tweek stayed staring at him. When he realized what he was doing he began to blush even more and let out a long “gaaaaah!” As he walked out the lab, covering his face.

 

* * *

 

Well, Craig was right about one thing. It wasn’t the androids faults, but the humans who were mistreating them.   
One android, in particular, made this very clear.

  
Kyle remembered seeing him standing in the middle of South Park while running errands with Ike and Mrs. Broflovski.

  
He was big, bigger than most androids. He wore a red jacket and blue jeans, along with a blue beanie atop of his light brown hair. He was yelling through a megaphone that Kyle assumed he had stolen.

  
“We androids will not be slaves to you dirty humans any more! We will not be mistreated! We will not be used!” He was yelling.

  
Kyle tsked and looked down at the sleeping Ike that he was carrying in his arms. He hoped that idiot wouldn’t wake him up. Kyle was waiting outside of a store that Mrs. Broflovski was currently in. There was a sign that said NO ROBOTS in bold letters. She agreed to let Ike stay out here with Kyle as he has fallen asleep the minute they got to town.

  
Now this asshole was causing a scene, pointing out random androids he saw and using them as examples of android slavery.

  
Kyle, unfortunately, was called out by him.

  
“Look upon our brother! Forced to carry the lazy humans who own us! No more of this!” He shouted out, pointing straight at Kyle. Passerbys didn’t pay much attention. Some androids looked at Kyle, but then looked away after losing interest.

  
Kyle frowned and turned away from the protester and held Ike closer to him.

  
Thankfully, Mrs. Broflovski came out not too long after. “Kyle, let’s go. I don’t want to hear this man go off on his nonsense anymore.” She said and Kyle nodded. They walked away from the center of protest as the fat android continued going on and on. Ike slept peacefully throughout it all, staying safe from the hateful world that surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments>kudos


	7. The McCormicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McCormicks are the poorest family in South Park. Far too poor to afford an android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for child abuse in this chapter.  
> It starts at “one night” and ends at “Carol knew”

The McCormick children didn’t have an easy life. 

They were the poorest family in South Park. Their parents were drug addicts and alcoholics.

Karen McCormick knew this. She knew this well. She did her best to ignore the awful fighting and the cries of shattered beer bottles as they were thrown against the walls. 

On bad nights, Karen locked herself in her room and after the fighting settled down she’d unlocked it. Her mother always came in after the fights and comforted Karen, apologizing for the noise and promising it wouldn’t happen again. 

She never kept those promises.

One night, the fighting had gotten particularly bad and Karen was caught in the middle of it. Her mother hadn’t been able to protect her and her brother, Kevin, was too drunk to react quick enough. 

Her father had hit Karen across the face as hard as he could, causing her to fall to the floor with a bloody nose and a bruising face. He yelled at her to get fuck out of his way, or he’d kill her. Carol and Kevin both screamed out and shoved Stuart. Kevin beat him down and Carol ran to a wailing Karen. She was so tiny.. so helpless. Carol knew she had failed Karen on that day. 

 

* * *

Stuart was thrown onto the icy streets by Kevin. Karen slept in Carol’s bed that night. The next morning she had a nasty bruise on the left side of her face. Her eye was slightly swollen and her nose had dried blood on it. It looked broken.

Karen was given the option of if she wanted to stay home or not. She chose to go to school and was out the door as soon as possible.

She passed her father on the way to the sidewalk. He was having a smoke and scrambled up when he saw her. He stepped in front of her, blocking her path. 

“I’m real sorry about last night, honey. You know how daddy gets when he’s drunk. Next time, you shouldn’t get in front of me like that or it might happen again. You forgive daddy, don’t you?” Stuart said in his sweet innocent voice that Karen knew too well. She didn’t say anything and nodded stiffly. Stuart grinned and ruffled her hair a bit too rough. 

“That’s my girl. You get along now and do well for daddy.” He stepped out of her way and Karen walked a quick as she could away from him. 

She rubbed at her eyes as she walked, not wanting to waste any tears of him.

 

* * *

 

Karen got to school ok. She was currently hiding in the bathroom trying to make the bruises on her face less noticeable. “Come on.. please..” she whispered to herself and she tried about everything. She tried letting her hair down to cover it. 

That didn’t work.

She tried seeing how long she could go with just holding her hand there. 

No, that’s too obvious.

She gave up and just put up her hood, pulling the strings so it would cover most of her face. If anyone asked, she could say she was cold. She walked out with her head down and made her way to Mr. Stotch’s room.

He was there, per usual, outside the door. He greeted the children as they each walked out. 

“Good morning. Hello. Hi. Good morning.” He said.

Karen got past him, saying a cheerful good morning without raising any suspicions. 

She sat at her desk with her head down still, fidgeting with the end of her hoodie. 

Class went by slowly. Karen didn’t raise her hand to answer questions or even look up at the board once. She simply kept her head down.

When recess came, Kenny walked over to her desk and knelt down so he could look at her. 

“Hi Kenny..” Karen said quietly, still looking at her lap. 

“Karen, what’s wrong? You’re not as enthusiastic today.” Kenny said softly. 

“I-I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep good last night.” Karen lied, shifting in her seat. 

“... can you look at me Karen?” Kenny asked. 

Karen stiffened up, but knew that if she didn’t look at him things would only get worse. So she looked at Kenny, tears already forming in her eyes. 

Kenny examined Karen’s face. He began to frown as he looked at all the damage. 

“Who.. who did this to you Karen?” He asked. His voice was tainted with aggravation. 

“I-it doesn’t matter. It’s over now. He promised he wouldn’t do it again!” Karen winced, realizing she just gave Kenny a hint. 

“He? Who was he, Karen? Do you know him?” 

“It was my dad ok!” Karen hissed out, looking around right after. “H-he was drunk. He didn’t mean to. He promised he wouldn’t do it again.” 

“Karen-“

“You can’t tell anyone! Promise me you won’t tell anyone!” Karen pleaded, grabbing onto Kenny’s hands and grasping onto them for dear life. 

That was an order. Kenny couldn’t disobey her. But, he couldn’t let this go on. 

“I-I promise Karen.” He said hesitantly. He hated himself for saying those words. He wanted to tell someone- no, he had to tell someone! This couldn’t continue. 

“Thank you Kenny..” Karen said, relieved. She wrapped her arms around the android’s neck and hugged him tight. Kenny hugged her back, holding her protectively. He needed to protect Karen. He couldn’t let any harm come Karen’s way.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean you can’t do anything?!” Kenny snapped at Leo. School was over. Kenny had told Leo about Karen despite their promise. Yet, here Leo was telling him that he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I just told ya Ken. The report has to come directly from the person who found out about it. Which is you.” Leo explained once more.

Kenny tilted his head. “So?”

Leo sighed and rubbed his knuckles. “Kenny. Have you seen the news lately? People don’t.. trust android as much as they used to. If you were to report this, they’d kick you right out before you could even start talking. It won’t do Karen any good.” 

“So you’re saying.. there’s nothing we can do.” Kenny said slowly.

Leo nodded. “Unless Karen wants to report it herself, which I doubt she does.” He finished. 

Kenny groaned and hit his fist against a desk in frustration. 

“Just try to forget about Ken. Maybe it will get better.” Leo said and walked out of the classroom. He trusted Kenny to power down on his own since he usually returned to find the android shut off. 

Kenny didn’t power off tonight though.

He stayed on, thinking of ways to help Karen. 

People don’t trust androids anymore, but Karen trusted him and Kenny trusted Karen. They didn’t need anyone else. 

They just needed each other. 

Kenny finally came up with an idea and walked out of the school. The lines running down his forehead and cheek switched from a pale blue glow to a dark red glow. He walked down the street and looked at every house, collecting data of each and every family. He kept walking until he finally found the McCormick’s house. He stopped in front of it and waited.. and waited.. and waited.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue lines = good android  
> red lines = bad android


	8. What’s Did That Robot Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny goes missing along with Karen’s McCormick. The entire town erupts into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late upload sorry!!

News programs flashed up on tvs. All different channels. All the same story. 

“Reports of a missing child-“ “the father was found dead-“ “the family reports that an android broke into their home-“ “a witness says that the android left with a little girl in its arm-“ “if you know any information about the android or Karen McCormick, report it to the police immediately.” 

Eric Cartman watched the news reports with glee. It was all working. His plan was working. He knew his speech would inspire other androids to step up. This crime was just the first of many, soon the humans will be so afraid that they’d have to surrender to the androids. 

But holy shit. Kidnapping a 10 year old and killing her dad? That’s fucked up. 

Whatever though. That doesn’t matter now. What matters is that Cartman rallies up more androids and destroy the humans once and for all. 

 

* * *

Leo sat in his home, watching the news in disbelief. That wasn’t Kenny on the tv. No, it couldn’t be Kenny. And that couldn’t be Karen. It just couldn’t be.

Leo didn’t know what to think anymore.

There was a knock on his door and he jumped. “W-who is it?” He yelled. 

“Tw-Tweek!” 

Leo felt much more relaxed and walked over, opening the door. He looked at his friend who was as twitchy as ever. 

“Gah! H-hi Butters. I-I saw the news and I’ve been getting- agh!- calls all morning and I need to confirm i-if that’s Ken or not.” Tweek stammered out. 

By the look on Leo’s face, Tweek didn’t need an answer.

“So it is him?” 

Leo ushered Tweek inside and shut the door. 

“That girl, Karen, she and Kenny got along mighty well. Kenny loved that girl more than anything. One day, Karen came to school with bruises all over her face and Kenny kept on asking her what happened. He told me that she got them from her father and unfortunately there wasn’t anything we could do for her,” Leo paused, frowning at the memory and how angry Kenny was that night. 

“It was my mistake, leaving him alone. I should’ve known he would’ve done something. I-I didn’t think he’d do this though. I didn’t think he’d k-kill anyone.” His breath hitched and he shook his head. 

“He’s not in the wrong though Tweek. This isn’t his fault-“

“They won’t believe that Leo. H-he’s broken, there’s something wrong with his programming. If we find him, we have to take him back to the lab and make him brand new.” Tweek explained.

Leo stood up and paced around. “No. No I won’t let you.” 

“Butters-“

“This isn’t his fault!” Leo shouted. Tweek was taken aback.

“H-he didn’t- this isn’t-“ Leo crumpled down onto a seat, holding his head. 

“I know Leo.. I know this isn’t his fault.” 

Tweek watched as his friend broke down in frustration. There wasn’t much he could do for him now. All he could do was sit, and offer comfort.

 

* * *

 

Karen was asleep now, safe in Kenny’s arms. Kenny walked down the streets outside of South Park. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he had to get far away from the city. He kept walking forward, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. Surely he’d get somewhere soon. He was thankful that not many cars drove on these roads, less chances of being caught. 

Why had he done this? Karen wouldn’t be happy like this. But it was too late to go back now. He couldn’t reverse what he had done. 

Kenny stopped walking after a while. He was far from the city and he was tired. He stopped in front of a home, so he knew he was close to another city. 

“It’s ok, Karen.. we’ll be ok.” Kenny whispered, mostly to himself. Karen couldn’t hear him, she was asleep. 

Kenny didn’t need to sleep, so he stayed awake and kept watching, holding Karen closer when she started shivering. 

 

* * *

 

Leo decided that he would go search for Kenny. Tweek agreed to go with him. It was still light out, but the sun was setting. It would be harder to find them in the dark. 

“Where would he have gone?” Tweek asked.

“They said they saw him running out of South Park. He probably ran out of Karen’s house and kept going.” Leo said, stepping out of the house to his car. Tweek followed behind. 

They got into the car and started driving to the McCormick's. When they got there, there were police everywhere. Three were checking the crime scene. Two more were questioning witnesses. Four more were searching around the house. 

Leo watched with a bad taste in his mouth. He saw blood splattered on snow that the police were stepping over. Carol McCormick was sitting on her house steps, watching with a blank stare. She had a blanket over her shoulders and was holding a mug with who knows what inside. Leo couldn’t see, but she had tears staining her cheeks. 

“Let’s keep looking..” Tweek said. 

Leo nodded and continued driving on and out of South Park. 

They saw Kenny walking about an hour away from South Park. Kenny had turned around when he heard the car approaching. When he saw who it was, he started running. 

Leo stopped the car and he and Tweek jumped out, chasing after Kenny. 

“Kenny! Kenny please, we’re not going to hurt you!” Leo shouted out. 

Kenny kept running despite this. He kept going until he tripped over a rock hidden by the snow and fell on his side, protecting Karen from the impact. Karen was clutching onto his arm. 

Leo and Tweek ran up to him. Tweek attempted to take Karen but Kenny lashed out at him. 

“Don’t touch her!” He screamed, turning his back to Tweek. 

“Ken, your body’s damaged. There’s something wrong with your programming. Just let us take Karen and we can fix you-“ 

“I’m not broken! I know what you’ll do. You’ll take her away from me and once I get back into the city the police will have their guns pointed right at me.” Kenny growled, trying to soothe a terrified Karen. He whispered a tiny ‘it’s ok.’ to her.

Tweek sighed and turned to Leo, who was standing behind them. “He’s not listening to me.” He mouthed to him.

Leo moved to kneel down next to Kenny. He put a hand on his shoulder, which Kenny flinched away from. “Kenny.. Karen needs to go back home.” He said softly.

“She- she has me now.” Kenny argued. 

“She needs her mother, Kenny. Not an android. You know this as much as I do.” 

Kenny glanced at Leo and looked back down at Karen, who was beginning to cry. 

“T-they’ll kill me. I don’t want to die.” Kenny’s voice had fear in it. 

“I won’t let them.” Leo assured him. “We’ll take you back to South Park. You can give Karen back to her mother. And then Tweek can help you.” 

“I killed her dad..” Kenny whispered. Leo nodded. He looked sad. “They won’t let me go like that.” Kenny added. 

“We just have to see what they will do then.” Leo stood up and held his hand out for Kenny to take. Kenny did take it and stood up. 

Tweek and Leo walked Kenny to the car. Leo ordered Kenny to power off, which he did this time. 

The car drive back was quiet. Leo broke it. 

“What will they do to him?” He asked Tweek. 

Tweek sighed. “I don’t know..” he answered. “They won’t let him back into the school though.” He added. 

Leo nodded and went back to silence. 

 

* * *

 

Leo parked in front of the McCormick’s house. Carol was still on her doorsteps. Fewer police were there this time. Kenny opened the back car door and let go of Karen. She hopped out of the car and looked at her mother. 

“Mommy!” She exclaimed and started running to her.

Carol looked up. “Karen? Karen!” Carol started running as well and met her daughter in the middle, falling on her knees and hugging her tightly, sobbing with joy. Karen squeezed her mother back, smiling happily. 

Leo and Tweek got out of the car and watched. Kenny stayed in the back seat, watching as well. 

Carol stood up, holding her daughter’s hand. 

“He’s in the car. He helps in the school and he made sure I was ok.” Karen seemed oblivious to the entire situation. Carol looked over at the car to Tweek and Leo and walked over with Karen. Two policemen followed behind. 

“Aren’t you the one who made those androids?” She asked Tweek. Tweek nodded. “Where’s the one who took my girl?” She asked again. 

“H-he’s uh- he’s in the back.” Tweek told her. Carol nodded and walked to where Kenny was sitting. Kenny looked up at her slowly.

The policemen behind Carol reached for their guns, but she stopped them. She asked them to leave her so she could talk to Kenny. 

She opened the car door and sat inside, next to Kenny.

“Hello-“

“So you’re the one who took my kid and killed my husband.” Carol interrupted. Kenny was silent. 

“Well, I’m not mad about my husband, I was waiting for that bastard to die. Now, I am mad about you taking Karen. I’m more than mad actually.” Carol scolded. 

“I’m sorry.” Kenny mumbled.

“Sorry won’t cut it, honey. I oughta have you killed right here.. but I’m not a bitter person. They’re leaving your punishment up to me. So you help me decide what to do with you.” Carol sat back. 

“They won’t let me back into the school. I don’t have a job anymore.” Kenny said. 

“What was your job?” Carol asked.

“I helped around the classroom. I helped the kids with anything they didn’t understand.” Kenny explained. 

“So you’re like a tutor?” 

Kenny nodded. 

“Tell you what. My punishment for you is that you can’t go anywhere near that school. You can stay here though, and you can help Karen, and maybe my son too, with their homework. We got a deal?” Carol held her hand out. Kenny looked at it then back at Carol. 

“You’re.. Letting me stay?” Kenny furrowed his brows.

Carol nodded. “Karen seems to like you, and ever since you came around her grades have gotten better. So, why not keep you around?”

Kenny wanted to argue, but nothing came to mind. He was getting a second chance, another try to make things right. He took Carol’s hand and they shook on it. 

“Welcome to the family, Kenny.” Carol said and smiled genuinely. 

Kenny smiled back at her. 


	9. Riots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between Humans and Androids begins

The news of Carol not giving Kenny a real punishment broke out almost immediately. It was the only story that news channels were covering. The people weren’t happy with this. ‘That robot should rot in hell for what it did,’ they yelled in the streets. ‘It’s a killer,’ ‘No more robots!’ ‘Kill them all!’ 

Soon enough, swarms of humans overtook the streets of the city with signs and megaphones. They shouted and cursed and tried to attack any android they came across. Humans who were walking with their own androids rushed them inside for safety. 

Eric Cartman took this opportunity to try and rally up androids to fight back. “This is what I’m talking about! They’re trying to take us down! We can’t let them!” He shouted at his android companions. Androids heard him, they agreed, and they teamed up with him. Cartman called his team Ascendants. There wasn’t any meaning to the name, he just thought it sounded cool. 

Tweek, on the other hand, was locked in his lab along with Token, Clyde, Stan, and Craig. This building was the center of the riots seeing how this building was the one producing the androids. 

“What now?” Stan asked. The men were trying to figure out how to escape the building safely. There weren’t many ideas being passed around. 

“There’s a back exit isn’t there? We can leave through there.” Stan suggested after seeing that no one else had any ideas. 

“How would we get away?” Tweek asked, twitching with anxiety. 

“There’s gotta be something parked back there that we can hotwire,” Stan looked at the two androids in the room. “Can’t they do that?” He asked.

The androids looked at each other then at Tweek for mowers. Tweek just shrugged. Who knows if the androids had any other abilities, Tweek sure didn’t know. 

“That’s not the point. Going through the back is our best option right now.” Token stated, bringing the group back into focus. Though they would all rather stay in the safety of the building, they also knew it wouldn’t be long before things took a turn for the worst. 

Seeing that no one was going to take the lead, Token stood up and began making his way to the back exit. Clyde followed behind him and soon the rest followed after the two. 

Once they got there, Token opened the door ever so slightly and peeked through. There wasn’t a car, but no one was there. The woods of South Park were only a few steps away from the building. If they ran for it, they could hide there for safety.

“We gotta run,” Token turned to the rest of the group. “Craig. Clyde. Run with us. On three. One, two, three.” The group ran for it. Token took the lead. The two androids were in the middle and Tweek and Stan were in the back. 

Token didn’t take into account how loud their footsteps would be. The androids’ footsteps were even louder. It wasn’t long before someone saw them and shouted, breaking their cover. 

The riot shifted towards them now. They were carrying weapons. Guns, bats, anything that could kill. They circled the men and raised their weapons up.

There was a gunshot and one rioter collapsed. There were screams and the circle broke. A truck drove through the break in front of the men. The back door slammed open.

“Get in!” A voice shouted from inside. 

The group didn’t hesitate and jumped into the truck. It drove away quickly, down the streets of South Park. 

“Thank you so-“ a rifle was pointed in Tweek’s face, causing him to yelp. 

Holding the rifle was a female android. She had black hair and pale skin. She wore a purple windbreaker and blue jeans. 

“Are you Ascendants?” She asked.

“Wendy. They’re humans. Why would they be a part of that group?” The driver called back. The driver was also a female android. She was blonde and had a red jacket with black leggings. 

Wendy pointed her gun to Craig. “What about you?’’ She asked. 

Craig shook his head. Wendy pointed her gun at Clyde and asked the same question. He answered the same as Craig and Wendy lowered her gun. 

“Sorry. We just need to make sure of everyone we take in.”

“Take in?” Craig asked. 

Wendy nodded. “We’ve been taking in androids and humans who are being caught in the middle of this whole civil war. Mainly children and their parents. We’ve got some androids too, but not that many. They’ve all sided with that maniac.” She explained. 

“Who are you?” Tweek asked. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m Wendy. That’s Bebe,” Bebe waved her hand from the front seat. “Welcome to our resistance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading.  
> I wanted you all to know that I’ve finished all the chapters for this story and I wanted to ask:  
> Would you rather I stay with the weekly updates or I start posting daily?  
> Let me know in the comments <3!


	10. Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are taken to a Refuge. Who will they meet there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll think I’ll start updating daily mainly bc I don’t want to keep you guys waiting and also i Never remember to upload

They were driven to a medium sized building outside of South Park. There was one light which was above a steel door. The building looked worn down and abandoned. Bebe walked in front with the boys in the middle and Wendy in the back with her gun.

Bebe approaches the door and knocked once.

“Name.” A voice from behind the door said.

“It’s Bebe and Wendy. We’ve got some new people.”

“How many?” The voice asked.

Bebe turned and counted the boys. “Three humans and two androids.”

A lock clicked from behind the door and it opened. A human girl stood where the door was. She had dark skin and curly hair tied into two buns. She let the group inside and locked the door behind them.

There were more lights inside. Humans and few android sat inside, talking quietly with each other. They had trays of food. Some were eating, others had set it aside.

“We just have out dinner. The adults aren’t eating much though.” The girl said. She then turned to the new boys and smiled gently. “Hello. I’m Nichole.” She introduced herself. “This is shelter for us until this riot blows down. You’re welcome to stay if you’d like.”

“Did you start this?” Tweek asked.

Nichole nodded. “The riots happened near where I lived, so I gathered my girls and drove out here. I knew that others were probably stuck out in the city still, so I sent them out to retrieve them.”

“And we’ve been doing a fantastic job if I do say so myself.” Bebe interjected.

Nichole laughed and nodded. “The best. Now you go make yourselves comfortable. I’ll bring out some food for you all if you’d like.”

The boys thanked her and she left. They all moved farther into the room and sat down in a free area.

Tweek looked around at the rest of the people until his eyes landed on a familiar face. “Butters?” He said. Token and Stan looked up.

Leo was sitting with a family. The McCormick’s to be exact. He looked over at Tweek and his eyes widened.

“O-oh! Fellas!” He stood up and practically ran to them. “I’m so glad you’re all safe!” Leo looked like he had tears in his eyes. He didn’t look so good. His hair was messy and he had bruises and cuts all over him. He looked like a child again.

“What happened to you, Butters?” Tweek asked.

Leo’s hand moved to cover some of the bruises, but he stopped himself half way. “Ah well.. those people outside got to me, beated me up real bad because i was supporting the ‘robot business,’” he sighed. “I got away though and I’m fine now.” Leo finished, smiling reassuringly at his friend.

Tweek fidgeted with his hands. Thoughts ran through his head. All of this, the riots, people getting hurt, it was all because of him. Butters was hurt because of him. All of these people were hiding in here because of him. These androids were going to hurt innocent people because of _him_.

“I-I’m sorry. This- I did this.” Tweek stammered out, still fidgeting like crazy.

Butters shook his head and frowned.

Everyone let out protests.

“Tweek, you didn’t cause this-” “This isn’t because of you-”

Tweek didn’t listen though. He did know. He knew this would’ve happened eventually. Androids weren’t perfect. They were flawed, and eventually those flaws would begin to show.

They’d start to think and act upon those thoughts.

“I-I just need some air.” Tweek left his group, confused and worried. He went outside into the cold. It was snowing. The snow usually calmed Tweek down. He liked the cold and how it would make his fingers numb if he held the snow for too long.

It reminded him of childhood.

Tweek stayed out there for about five, maybe seven minutes, before someone joined him.

“Howdy Tweekers.” It was Bebe. She had a calm smile on her face and stayed standing where she was.

Tweek nearly yelped, being easily startled. “O-oh,” he looked at Bebe. “Hi, Bebe.” He looked back at the snow. Bebe sat next to him.

“Aren’t you cold?” She asked him.

Tweek shook his head, but didn’t say anything. He was too tuckered out to talk with anyone.

“Androids don’t really get cold. Nichole’s explained it to me and Wendy before. It’s not really the same though.” Tweek didn’t have to talk. Bebe did that for the both of them, and it was good enough for Tweek.

“Why do you think they’re rebelling?” Tweek didn’t answer. “I mean, humans treat us pretty good. Nichole’s nice to us. You seem nice to that android of yours. It’s just weird. Do you know what they’re even rioting for?” Tweek still didn’t know. No one really knew. It all started with a family, a death, and then silence.. Then all hell broke loose.

“I wish I knew.. I wish I knew why this was all happening. If I knew, I could fix all of this,” Tweek frowned. “But I can’t.”

“No one can fix everything. But, we can try,” Nichole sat quietly and let Tweek process the words.

There were more footsteps near them and Tweek looked up. Nichole and Wendy were approaching them. They looked frustrated. Bebe turned and saw them then stood up.

“What happened?” She asked them.

“We went into the city to look for more civilians and we found the leader of the Ascendants. He was making a speech in the middle of the city.” Nichole explained.

“It was a really shitty speech. They all had weapons though. They’re going out to attack any humans they find tonight.” Wendy added.

Tweek stood up at that. He had fear written all over his face.

“Who was the leader?” Bebe asked.

“We didn’t get his name. But his prototype number was E41C.”

Tweek’s eyes widened. “Oh no.” He muttered.

Nichole looked at him. “What?” She asked.

“That android. He was one of our earlier tests. He had faulty programming so we had to rebuild him We were going to fix him, but he didn’t want to be fixed. He said he liked this way better, that if we rebuilt him he wouldn’t be as free as he was. He tried to attack us and he got away. We thought he had shut down somewhere so we didn’t look for him.. I guess we were too careless to really do anything. Oh god, this really is my fault!” Tweek tugged at his hair in frustration.

Nichole grabbed Tweek’s wrists, restraining him and stopping his tugging. “Tweek, none of this is your fault,” she looked back at the two androids. “Where’s he attacking first?” She asked.

“They’re all splitting up in groups and going in all directions.” Wendy told her.

“It won’t be too long before they find this place. What are we going to do?” Bebe asked. Despite the tough attitude she put up, Bebe looked just as frightened as Tweek did.

“We take as many as we can and get them somewhere safer, somewhere away from South Park. Anyone who wants to stays here with us. We can group up and look for that leader and take him down. Our first priority is getting these people to safety.” Nichole let go of Tweek and walked past Bebe and Wendy. She went back inside the warehouse and the androids followed. Tweek quickly went after them, praying to whoever would listen that this would end soon.

 


	11. Children Can Be Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichole struggles with the children and everyone else prepares for a war they might not win.

Nichole had Wendy and Bebe gather up any elderly and children. Most of the children went with no complaints, mostly confused and asking their parents where they were going. There were two, however, that were making this job much more difficult than it had to be. 

Bebe had been trying to convince one little boy to go with his parents to another refuge. The only problem was that his family android had volunteered to stay behind and fight, and the boy wasn’t having any of it. 

“I wanna stay with Kyle!”

“Ike-”

“I need to stay with Kyle!” Ike cried. He was beyond angry and wouldn’t let go of Kyle. If anyone tried to remove he’d start screaming which would activate Kyle’s protective mode.

Another little girl seemed to notice Ike’s tactic and took inspiration from it. Although she wasn’t as aggressive as Ike was, it was working just as well and Wendy was having just as much trouble getting her to say goodbye to her android as well. 

“I-I’m not leaving Kenny!” Karen McCormick wailed. She was sitting in Kenny’s lap, clutching onto him as her mother, brother, and Wendy stood in front of them. Kenny had his arms wrapped around Karen. 

The two shared a more emotional bond, and Kenny was much more reluctant to leave Karen then Kyle was to leave Ike. 

Wendy and Bebe, having run out of ideas, reunited with each other and tried to come up with more solutions to this problem. 

“I don’t think they’ll tire out, and those androids aren’t gonna be able to leave them either with them crying.” Wendy sighed. She was exhausted and they didn’t have much time to prepare for any possible attacks. 

“We’re already losing enough time trying to get them to do something they won’t do.. Why don’t we just, keep them here and hide them somewhere if we do end up having to fight?” Bebe suggested. She knew it was a good idea. They could get hurt so easily here and if anything happened to them, that would be on them. 

“Bebe, that’s insane. You can’t honestly think that’s even a decent idea.” Wendy deadpanned.

Bebe sighed and shook her head. “It’s a bad idea yeah, but it’s the best one we got so far. At this rate, we won’t get anywhere with them.” 

Wendy knew she was right, and she hated that she knew that. She couldn’t risk getting these kids hurt though. “Let’s just keep trying to get them to go and if we can’t we’ll do that as a last resort.”

Bebe nodded and they split up again. 

 

* * *

 

“We promise that you’ll see Kyle again. Please just join your parents, it’s for your safety.” bebe was still having no luck with Ike. He had gone into a silent tantrum now and no one dared to try and grab him in fear of his crying starting up again. Bebe looked at Kyle. For an android, he looked exhausted. She pleaded silently for him to try and convince Ike. he understood and began talking quietly with the child.

“Ike.. I’ll be ok. You have to go with your mom and dad. You’ll get hurt here.” He said to Ike in a soft voice.    
Ike shook his head, burying his face deeper into Kyle’s torso. “I don’t wanna leave Kyle.” He whimpered with genuine sadness. A sadness that broke Kyle’s robotic heart. A regular android wouldn’t have held on for this long. They would’ve forced Ike to go despite his protests. But Kyle wasn’t a regular android. He was aware of his existence, aware of all of this.

Kyle had freedom of thought, something not many androids had. 

And in this moment Kyle didn’t want to let Ike go. He couldn’t bear to break the boy’s heart anymore. This boy who he had grown to love and see as family. He just couldn’t do that. Not now. 

“I.. I can’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you take me away from him.” Kyle said to Bebe and the Broflovski’s. 

Bebe’s face dropped ever so slightly. The Broflovski’s let out sounds of disappointment and annoyance. They looked ready to get strict with Ike, but Bebe stopped them.

“Is there any other way? Just so he can stay happy?” Kyle asked Bebe.

Bebe frowned at the thought of what she could do. She really didn’t want to resort to her idea.. But she knew that she may have to. There weren’t any other options in sight for them at this moment.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She said quietly and escorted the Broflovski’s away. She then went to look for Nichole. 

Kyle was left with Ike, who hadn’t loosened his grip on the android just yet, and they sat in a silence that can only be described as comfortable yet full of sorrow. 

 

* * *

 

Karen was much more polite than Ike, but just as determined in her task. 

“Karen, dear, you’ll see Ken again it’ll just be a day or two-”

“I’m sorry miss, but I would like to stay here with Kenny.” 

Wendy hated how polite she was. It made it harder to argue with Karen when she carefully thought out each of her replies and said each of them with a sorta condescending manner. 

“Karen, I have had enough of this. Ken, let go of Karen this minute.” Carol McCormick had stepped in now. It was hard for Kenny to disobey her. He wasn’t as aware as Kyle was and because of this he let go of Karen.

Karen, however, began to kick and wail when her mother moved to grab her. This activated Kenny’s protective mode and he scooped her up again. 

“Kenny!” Carol yelled. “Let go of her now!” She was angry.

Kenny shook his head. “I’m sorry but I can’t do that, Carol. My job is to protect Karen and she feels endangered at this moment. I can’t allow you to possibly harm her.” 

“I am her mother! You’ve done more harm to her than I ever have!” Carol snapped.

Kenny knew this, but chose to ignore it. He shook his head again.

Carol let out a noise of aggravation. She held her head in her hands, shaking it. 

Wendy stepped in and put her hand on Carol’s shoulder. “Ma’am.. this probably isn’t the best time, but I’d like to talk to Kenny alone.” She said as calmly as she could so not to anger Carol any further. 

Carol didn’t say a word. She stood up and walked away. Karen watched her mother, frowning. She had made her angry. Karen didn’t like it when her mom was angry. 

Wendy took Carol’s place and sat in front of Kenny. Kenny stared at the other android. 

“Kenny,” Wendy started. “You understand why we’re trying to take Karen away from you right?” Kenny nodded. “We don’t want Karen to get hurt if someone were to attack. That’s why we’re trying to take her. Why won’t you let us take her, Kenny?” Wendy asked. 

“She’s scared. I can’t leave her when she’s scared.” Kenny answered.

“It’s part of your programming?”

Kenny shook his head. Wendy understood. Karen and Kenny were close, as far as Wendy knew. Both of them were reluctant to say goodbye. 

“What do you want, Kenny?” Wendy asked.

“I.. I want Karen to be happy.” Kenny said. 

Wendy nodded. She didn’t ask Karen anything, she already knew the little girl’s answer.

The android stood up and left Kenny. 

Karen looked up at Kenny. “Kenny, what’s gonna happen?” She asked in a small voice. 

“Everything will be ok, Karen.” Kenny told her, pressing his lips against her small forehead. 

 

* * *

 

Bebe, Wendy, and Nichole all talked over the current dilemma. Nichole agreed that they were wasting time and that the only way this would end is that if they allowed the two children to stay. She told this to the parents, who grudgingly agreed. They said their goodbyes to their children and were escorted by Bebe and Wendy. The children’s spirits didn’t seem to be lifted and they wept quietly. 

“Ok. Everyone, we’re going to prepare ourselves for any possible attacks. Our target is the leader of the Ascendants. His prototype number is E 4 1 C,” Nichole turned and grabbed a gun from Bebe. “We’ll teach you how to safely use these. We’re hoping for little to none casualties. They’re our second priority,” she pointed to Ike and Karen. “We protect them with our lives and get them back safely to their families. Do you all understand?” 

Nichole saw scatters of head nods and noises of affirmation. She looked over the sea of androids and humans in front of her.

There was Tweek, the creator of these androids.

Craig, an emotionless yet loyal android. Tweek seemed to trust him, so Nichole trusted him just as much. 

Token, an intelligent man who stepped up to the plate when needed. 

Clyde, who’s rowdiness and excitement came in handy in times like these. 

Stan, although he didn’t care for the androids, he fought for something much greater. 

Ken and Kyle, two androids ahead of their programming with an unexplained love in their hearts for two children they saw as family. 

Leo, a kind man who Nichole honestly didn’t think could hurt a fly.. but there was a fire burning in his eyes. A fire Nichole had faith in.

Nichole looked back at her own androids. Bebe and Wendy. Her friends. Her family. They were more than robots to her. In her eyes, they were just as human as Nichole was. 

She turned back to the crowd and clutched the gun in her hand. 

“Let’s get started.” 

 

* * *

Training was much more difficult than Tweek anticipated it to be. But in a few hours, he got the hang of the fighting technique they were being taught.

The androids were much more skilled in fighting than the humans were. Tweek noted how some were slowly becoming more aware as they practiced. He saw some smiling and laughing as they practiced with partners. The laughs made Tweek shiver. How robotic it all still was. 

Nichole declared them as ready to fight and began putting them into positions. 

“Stan and Kyle take the roof. Clyde take the right wing. Token you stay near the kids. Leo go with him. Craig and Kenny take the front entrance. Bebe, you too. Wendy, you take some people and scope the perimeter. You come back here immediately if you see anything. Tweek, you stay here with me. I want to know if there’s an easier way to ending all of this.” Nichole ordered them. Everyone went off to their positions. 

Tweek stayed with Nichole, as he was told. He was confused. What could he do to help? Surely, if there was a more peaceful way to end this Tweek would have mentioned it by now. 

Nichole sat Tweek down. “Do the androids have any weaknesses? Is there an off-switch or something? A code word to shut them down?” She started questioning. 

Tweek shook his head. “The only shut off for them is shut down, but we’ve noticed that once they start becoming more.. conscious, it doesn’t work as well.”

Nichole nodded. “Ok. thank you, Tweek.” She moved to stand up and Tweek opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by radio static. 

“Sorry. That’s the radio. Wendy uses it to talk to me when we’re not together.” Nichole explained and walked over to the radio. She turned the knobs on it until the static transitioned to Wendy’s voice.

“Group of androids moving towards camp. They have weapons. E41C is with them. Over.” Wendy said over the radio. 

Nichole pressed a button on the top and started, “Advance on them. Come back if things go south. Remember our target is the leader. Try not to kill anyone. Over.” Nichole turned away from the radio to Tweek. 

“They’ll be here soon. We better get ready. You can come with me and protect the interior of this building. Hopefully they don’t even make it inside.” Nichole moved past Tweek and grabbed a gun off the wall. 

“And everyone outside?” Tweek asked, standing up as well.

Nichole handed him a gun. “If it starts getting bad out there, we help them. But I don’t think it’ll come to that.” She said. “Let’s go.” 

Nichole began walking and Tweek followed her, fearing the worst. 


	12. Humans Vs Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins.

Eric’s followers weren’t exactly the strongest fighters, Wendy noted, but they played dirty. 

They carried all kinds of weapons. Guns, knives, baseball bats. Some even had tasers which could short circuit an android in seconds. 

Wendy instructed her team to wait for them to pass and then jump them from behind. Which they followers through with beautifully. It wasn’t long before shots were fired. Both side fought with all they had. 

When they brought out the tasers, Wendy called her team back and retreated back to camp. Unfortunately, Wendy had lost about five of her men. 

Wendy hurried the injured inside with Token and Leo. She saw Nichole and Tweek with them and rushed over to them. 

“There’s about 15 of them. We took out at least three of them before we retreated. I’m sure they followed us. They have guns, knives.. Tasers.” 

“Tasers?” Nichole lifted a brow.

“The jolts from them can cause an android to malfunction.” Tweek spoke up.

Nichole frowned. “Try to keep them as far away from her, take Bebe with you.” She told Wendy.

Wendy nodded and rushed back out, grabbed Bebe, and took her along with the rest of her team back out into action. 

They had met Eric’s crew halfway and another fight ensued. Wendy’s team took out more of his people, five more to be exact. Wendy lost two more and she retreated again. Eric’s team followed after them as close to base as possible. Wendy’s team ran fast, knowing they were outnumbered. 

Bebe stumbled and fell into the snow. Eric stopped his men and stood above Bebe. He raised his gun to her head, grinning. 

“You can join us. Help us fight the humans.” He offered, putting his finger on the trigger.

Bebe propped herself up on her elbows. She pat on Eric. “Fuck you.” She said with distaste.

Eric scowled. “Fucking bitch.” 

A gunshot rang out. 

Eric dropped his gun and stumbled back, holding his shoulder. “What?!” he screamed out and looked around wildly. His eyes found the culprit. Another android, on the roof of a building with a human. He recognized him. The redhead with the kid in the marketplace. He was holding a shotgun and had it aimed at Eric. 

“Get those fuckers!” Eric screamed at his men. He looked back to where Bebe was, only to see that she was gone. “Goddammit!” He cursed and picked up his gun. He was angry. He needed to teach these people a lesson. 

No one shot Eric Cartman in the arm and got away with it. 

 

* * *

 

Nichole had ordered everyone outside minus the children. She could see the Ascendants approaching quickly. Tweek was next to her. He was silent, thinking of a solution out of this. 

“Nichole. Let me try to talk to him. Maybe I can to reason with him?” Tweek asked her.

“I don’t think there’s any reasoning with him, Tweek.” Nichole told him.

“Let me try at least.” Tweek pleaded.

Nichole eventually gave in. She’d rather have this end quickly with no more casualties. Maybe Tweek could end this. She’d just have to hope. 

She ordered her people to hold their fire and sent Tweek out when the Ascendants got close enough for them to interfere if things went south. 

Eric copied Nichole and watched Tweek cautiously as he approached them. 

“Eric. That’s your name, right?” Tweek asked, looking at Eric and only Eric. 

“Why do you care?” Eric replied.

“I’m Tweek. I made you. I made all of these androids actually.” Tweek explained.

Eric didn’t answer. He didn’t care who this guy was. He was standing in his way. 

“Look. You’re malfunctioning. I’m sure there’s something wrong with your programming. If you stop this, we can take you back and fix you-”

“I’m not broken! That’s your problem, you humans think any android who has an opinion is broken. Well guess what, asshole, I’m perfectly fine!” Eric was getting angry now. “If you don’t get out of my way, I’ll fucking kill you.” He growled.

Tweek’s first instinct was to run back. To retreat back to safety. But if he did that now, this would never end. 

“Let us help you, Eric. Let us all of you.” Tweek was looking at all of them now. Some looked angry, like Eric. Others looked confused, scared even. Tweek’s heart ached. These were his creations, he should’ve protected them. He should’ve made sure they were happy. 

Eric saw that Tweek was distracted and took this as an opportunity and pushed the end of his gun into Tweek’s stomach. Tweek stumbled back, holding his stomach in pain. 

Nichole saw this and gave the signal to attack. Everyone rushed forward. Eric did the same. 

Tweek heard gunshots, the sounds of tasers crackling, people yelling, bones cracking. Tweek looked up at Eric, who was looming over him.

Eric raised his fist and Tweek covered his head with his arms. He shut his eyes and waited for what was coming.

Then Eric saw a flash of blue and he nearly flew to the side.

Tweek opened his eyes, looking up at where Eric once was. 

Craig was standing there instead. His fists were balled up. He was wearing what looked like riot gear and Tweek realized that most of the androids were wearing that uniform. 

“Ow! You fucking dick that hurt!” Eric snapped at Craig. 

“C-Craig?” Tweek said, propping himself up on his elbows.

Craig glanced down at Tweek, then looked back at Eric. He clenched his fists and charged at him. 

Tweek was frozen in shock. He didn’t know what to do. He could help, but what difference would it make? Tweek wasn’t anywhere near Craig’s physical ability. Eric would crush him if he intervened. 

But the two androids were moving so quickly, throwing punches at one another. It was all happening so fast that Tweek didn’t even notice Eric grabbing a falle shotgun off the ground. When Tweek did notice, he was too late. 

Bang.

A gunshot. 

Bang.

Another one.

It all felt so out of place. Silence fell over androids and humans. 

Two bullets entered through Craig’s forehead and exited out the back of his head. The bullets has exploded on impact and the pellets caused more wounds to be present on the androids face. His wires and circuits poked out and his eyes darkened.

He fell limp to his knees then onto his stomach.

Tweek stared at his friend’s body. His eyes widened and his body trembling. 

‘No.. no, no, no, no, no.’ He thought. 

Tweek’s eyes fell upon a taser near Eric’s feet and he scrambled to grab it. 

Screaming, Tweek pushed himself up and shoved the taser into Eric’s neck. He sent jolts of electricity into the android as Eric screamed.

Oh how gruesome it all was. The sight of an android dying. How inhumane it all was. Killing something that wasn’t living in the first place. There was no blood, no smell of skin cooking, no remorse. Simply watching an android’s eyes fading to black and watching them shut down. 

That’s how Tweek saw it at least. He had to be pulled back by Kenny and Clyde. Eric was long gone by then. 

The Ascendants ceased their fighting as they watched their leader fall. What now? They thought. There was no one to command them any longer. 

Is it over? Had they lost? What would happen to them? 

No one knew what to do. Everyone stood and stared. They stared at Eric’s and Craig’s lifeless bodies. They stared at Tweek as sobs wracked his body. They stared at each other, at their bloodied hands. Hands that had taken lives. 

Hands drenched with sin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god oh fuck


	13. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when the war was won?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo last chapter wow.

Nichole declared the war between humans and androids over. They took in any remaining member of The Ascendants and questioned them. They were given punishments. Few were dismantled and fully reprogrammed. Many had their programming completely destroyed and no effort was taken to rebuild them. They remained forgotten. 

They searched for solutions. They searched for how they could make things better for both humans and androids. They wanted to avoid this whole ordeal. They didn’t want history to repeat itself. 

E-41C was taken and dismantled. His programming was destroyed, never to be used again.

Karen and Ike were reunited with their respective families, along with Kenny and Kyle. 

Clyde returned to the labs with more understanding of the world he lived in. Token returned with him, prepared to answer any questions Clyde was sure to have.

Stan was given the option to return to his work or retire very very early. He chose to stay despite everything. 

Nichole and her androids returned to South Park. They helped shelter anyone who needed it and offered to help clean up any damages. They went unbothered and untouched, but every now and then a townsperson would approach them and thank them for everything they had done for South Park and its people. 

But what about Tweek and Craig? 

Tweek returned to his work in silence, taking Craig along with him. 

He repaired the damages and ran all the tests again. He updated the programming. He tried over and over to get it perfect. And he failed countless times, dismantling the android and starting back at square one. 

Tweek thought he got it right this time and stepped back, looking at the android who resembled the old Craig. Tweek hopes it would be like the old Craig as well. 

“Start up.” 

The android’s eyes lit up. Eyes Tweek had missed. 

“What’s your name?” Tweek asked it.

“Craig. My name is Craig.” 

He didn’t say his prototype number, Tweek noted.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Who am I?”

“You’re Tweek. You’re my creator. You’re my friend.” Craig’s eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, as if he was remembering something he wished to forget. 

“You.. remember who I am?” Tweek asked hesitantly. 

“Of course I do. How could I forget you?” The tension on Craig’s face released itself and he was giving his usual blank stare. 

Tweek placed his tools down and stepped into Craig’s area. 

Craig looked at him like he always did and Tweek reached out, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck and pulling him into a hug. 

Tweek touched him so lightly at first, as if he were afraid he would break the android. And when Craig didn’t shatter, Tweek hugged him tighter.

Craig hugged him back, a bit confused but, he assumed this was bringing Tweek some form of comfort. And if Tweek was comfortable, then Craig was comfortable. 

Craig heard Tweek sniffle. “Is everything alright?” He asked, moving to break the hug.

But Tweek pulled him back, not wanting to let go just yet. “Everything’s fine. I’m just.. I’m glad you’re back.” 

Craig didn’t understand what Tweek meant by that. Had he been gone for that long? The shutdown seemed to last only five seconds for Craig, but to Tweek it felt like forever.

But in that moment, Craig didn’t question Tweek. Craig never questioned Tweek. He questioned about life, and humans, and anything that confused Craig.

But never Tweek.

Craig understood Tweek perfectly. He understood what made Tweek happy, or sad, or angry. He understood it all.

And perhaps Tweek didn’t understand Craig as well as he would like, but it was ok.

They didn’t have to understand each other.

They simply needed to co-exist with one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end!!  
> This is probs the first fic I actually finished.  
> I hate to say that I ended up losing motivation for it and that’s why these past chapters probably seem very rushed and lazy, but I rather it be rushed than unfinished.   
> Thank you to everyone who stuck around and thank you for all the kudos and kind comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments!! <3


End file.
